


Самая горькая рябина

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но нельзя рябине к дубу перебраться... или Трагическая история Сына Древа с равнины Страха и тонкой рябины из Курганья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая горькая рябина

Деревья не обладают разумом. Это все знают.

Но поколение за поколением они проклевывались, тянулись вверх, давали потомство и умирали в Курганье. Посреди оплывающих холмов, чавкающих болотистых низин, покосившихся фетишей и разрушающихся могильников. В краю, насквозь пропитанном струящимися потоками магии, неисчерпаемой яростью заточенных под землей Взятых и мужеством отчаяния павших воинов Белой Розы, превращенных в незримую и бессмертную стражу.  
Семена падали в гнилую, сырую землю, приживались, пускали корни и устремлялись к блеклому солнцу.

Осока, рогоз и камыш на берегах Великой Скорбной реки. Кряжистые дубы и сосны на дальних окраинах Курганья. Бурьян и пырей, терновник и ядовитый плющ, золотой дрок и лиловый репей, отважно карабкающиеся по склонам могил Взятых. Ивы, краснотал и приземистые вязы у болотца между курганами Луногрыза и Бурезова.

Шаг за шагом они возвращали отнятый у Великого Леса, залитый кровью, выжженный чародейством и безжалостно перекопанный людьми край. Год за годом, столетие за столетием. Жизнь всегда пробьет себе дорогу и возьмет верх над смертью.

Смутное, колеблющееся на грани бытия и небытия сознание, разделенное на всех, рожденное в сплетении корней и ветвей. Погружающееся в сон долгими холодными зимами, пробуждающееся коротким знойным летом. Льющаяся с неба вода, согревающее солнце, копошащиеся в корнях мыши, вгрызающийся в мягкую сердцевину ствола короед. Отягощающие ветви плоды, пробуждающиеся почки, молодая листва.

У них не было имен, но постепенно они наловчились различать друг друга. Старый и Молодые. Те, что растут у воды, и Те, что растут на холме. Колючки и Цветущие. Тот, что удушает. Та, что поет на ветру. Вечно недовольный, Любопытная и Подгрызенный корень. Рассыпающий семена, Скрипун и Дающая плоды.

Их бытие было простым и незамысловатым – они просто жили. Над ними проносились бури и грозы, кто-то умолкал навеки, но на смену ему в общий хор вступали новые голоса.

В один из весенних дней они притихли, охваченные гнетущей тревогой. Сохранившаяся в глубинах, в тугих сплетениях древнейших корней память тех, кто первыми обосновался здесь, шептала – затаись, замри, не шелохни листком, будь готов к своему последнему дню.

Молнии наискось полосовали небеса, вонзаясь в курганы и поджигая деревья. Скорбная река вскипела, обрамлявший ее камыш превратился в сухостой. Земля содрогалась, отравленная заклятьями. В Курганье гремела последняя из великих битв – Госпожа со своими сторонниками против восставшего из гробницы Властелина.

Маленький мирок Курганья трепетал, сгибаясь под ураганными ветрами, с хрустом ломаясь под копытами несущихся лошадей и обугливаясь в жарком пламени.

Всепоглощающий ужас длился несколько дней и ночей подряд.

Люди развели огромный костер и швырнули в него нечто, истекающие чернотой всепоглощающего безумия, клокочущей яростью и стремлением убивать – убивать все без разбора, одушевленное и лишь едва подающее признаки жизни. Над Курганьем пронеслась губительная волна, пригибая до земли даже самых крепких и стойких.

А потом все стихло.

Медленно, недоверчиво, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху, обитатели Курганья расправили скомканные листья и погнутые ветви. Люди ушли, потушив огонь и забрав своих мертвецов. Унесли свою погибельную магию и увели лошадей, жадно поедавших траву. Они ушли, убрались прочь, оставив несчастное Курганье в покое.

Но люди оставили кое-что на память о себе. На склоне самого большого из курганов они посадили деревце. Маленькое тонкое деревце с белоснежной, матово сияющей в сумерках корой, и крепко впившимися в разрыхленную почву корнями. Деревце, исполненное клокочущей внутренней силы и навылет пронзенное болью. Невесть ради чего, может, по врожденной злобе и стремлении губить все вокруг, люди вбили в ствол деревца пропитанный разъедающим ядом кусок металла.

В отличие от дремотного, полусонного, поделенного на всех сознания насельников Курганья разум белого деревца был ярок и отчетлив, как блещущие в солнечный день искры на свежем снегу. Деревце точно знало, что оно такое, зачем оно здесь очутилось и ради чего. Оно даже обладало собственным именем. Его звали Сыном. Сыном Древа. Оно родилось в дальних краях, за много-много переходов отсюда. Праотец-дерево, его родитель и создатель, возложил на него Долг. Состоящий в том, чтобы беречь, охранять и не позволить никому из людей коснуться гвоздя из злого железа.

У белого деревца по имени Сын ушло целое лето и осень, чтобы втолковать это Той, что дает горькие плоды. По стечению обстоятельств она оказалась растущей поблизости от него, ниже по склону холма. Сын сказал, среди краткоживущих людей, норовящих всему в мире дать имена и названия, она зовется рябиной. Рябиновым деревом.

Поначалу он очень удивился ее робкой попытке окликнуть его. Он полагал, на всем свете лишь он и его Отец обладают даром внутреннего голоса. Воспрянувшее Курганье насмешливо зашелестело вокруг, с разных сторон окликая Сына Древа. Белое деревце в ответ тряхнуло редкой пока еще кроной. На кончиках ветвей затанцевали, искрясь, призрачно-голубоватые огоньки.

– Это твои цветы? – удивилась Та, что дает горькие плоды, рябина на людском наречии.

– Это мое оружие, – отозвался Сын Древа.

– Против кого?

– Против того, кто попытается забрать Клин, – так он называл острие, вонзенное в его сердце. Пульсирующий ненавистью Клин причинял деревцу боль, постоянную и непреходящую, такую же, как тысячи жуков, беспрестанно грызущих корни и листья, но Сын гордился этой болью. Рябина сказала ему, что за несколько лет он сможет вытолкнуть Клин из ствола, как это сделал Рассыпающий семена с воткнувшейся в него острой железкой. Сын ответил, что потерпит. Он должен не избавиться от Клина, но втянуть его внутрь себя, сделав недосягаемым для людей. Может, спустя какое-то время жгущая боль станет меньше и он привыкнет к ней.

Потом появилось Чудовище. Рябина знала тех, кто живет в Великом лесу – оленей, лосей и зайцев, обгладывающих кору и рвущих листья, белок, обрывающих шишки и орехи, птиц, что вили гнезда в дуплах и выклевывали насекомых. Птицы ей нравились, они умели звонко и красиво петь. Еще были волки и рыси, которые не трогали деревья, но охотились на других живых тварей.

Подобных Чудовищу она не встречала. Оно смахивало на волка, только очень большого и уродливого. В сумерках Чудовище кралось к обрушенной стене кургана и начинало усердно скрести лапами землю, пытаясь выкопать нечто. Сын Древа швырялся в него трескучей молнией. Воняя паленой шкурой и визжа, Чудовище убегало, чтобы на следующую ночь вернуться вновь.

– Что ему нужно? – недоумевала Та, что дает горькие плоды. – Зачем оно роется там?

– Пытается спасти своего хозяина – темное, древнее зло, которому оно служит, – отвечал Сын Древа.

– Что такое зло? – спрашивала Рябина. В последнее время она все чаще замечала изменения в себе. Мир больше не сплетался вокруг волглым серым туманом, состоящим из смены времен года и редких происшествий. Мир разбился на множество картин, ясных и четких, и каждой из них она могла теперь дать подходящее название. Сыну Древа было известно множество слов, и ей хотелось, чтобы он поделился знанием с ней – а она передаст его своим потомкам.

Белое деревце, изрядно окрепшее и вытянувшееся, начинало объяснять. Рябина терпеливо слушала. В следующий раз, когда Чудовище незаметно подобралось к выкопанной яме, она первой дотянулась до него и хлестнула веткой по морде. Пробудившийся Сын Древа ожег тварь языком голубого пламени, и та с истошным воем ускакала к реке.

Ночь за ночью они прогоняли Чудовище. Ночь за ночью оно возвращалось. Днем Рябина заметила людей, бродивших по округе и издалека опасливо таращившихся на белое дерево. Она встревожилась, но людей было всего четверо. Невесть зачем двуногие принялись швыряться в Сына Древа палками, разгневав его до того, что крону целиком охватило лиловое сияние. Летящий сгусток огня поразил одного из людей, тот упал, и остальные уволокли его прочь. Та, что дает плоды решила, что люди больше не вернутся, но они оказались упрямыми. Приходили, швыряли палки, но теперь держались в отдалении.

– Наверняка они в сговоре с этой тварью! – яростно шелестел Сын Древа. – Они не дают мне покоя днем, а Чудовище приходит ночью!

– Я буду следить за ними, – обещала Рябина. – За двуногими и за Чудовищем.

Но Чудовище оказалось хитрее и удачливее. Глухой ночью оно выволокло из выкопанной глубокой ямы нечто круглое, вцепилось в находку зубами и улизнуло к заводям Скорбной реки. Гнев Сына Древа был бессилен – так далеко его молнии не доставали.

Чудовище бежало прочь вместе с извлеченной из земли отрубленной головой. Рябине показалось, она узнала того, кому могла принадлежать голова. В прежние времена он был захоронен в одном из курганов, не-живой и не-мертвый, яростно желающий снова обрести свободу. Потом его выпустили из заточения, и он ушел. Он хромал.

– Это плохо, это скверно, это ужасно! – бесновалось белое древо. Он тряс кроной с такой силой, что несколько искр долетело до Рябины и подпалило кончики ее листьев. Она вскрикнула, и только это заставило Сына Древа успокоиться. Он даже попросил прощения за свою несдержанность.

– Может, все обойдётся, – нерешительно сказала Та, что дает горькие плоды. – Тебе же поручили охранять Клин, а не ловить Чудовище. Клин по-прежнему с тобой. У Чудовища есть ноги, у тебя нет. Ты не можешь гоняться за ним по Курганью. Да, оно утащило кусок мертвечины. Какое зло он способен причинить? Может, Чудовище голодно и сожрет его. Я видела, зимой волки съели мертвых людей.

Сын Древа ничего не ответил, но судя по тому, как угасло бешеное мерцание в его ветвях, он прислушался к словам Рябины и нашел их верными.

Они ошиблись. Спустя несколько дней восставшая из земли и невесть как раздобывшая себе тело из сплетенных веток злобная тварь прискакала верхом на Чудовище. Следом за ними шли люди из Великого леса. Они разорили городок на краю Курганья, убив всех, кто жил там. Плетеная тварь приблизилась к Сыну Древа, и, глядя на пляску молний, прошипела что-то сквозь зубы. Хромой и Чудовище не рискнули подойти ближе, хотя и Сын, и Рябина поняли – их притягивал к себе вбитый в белый ствол Клин. Однако, посовещавшись, зловещая парочка предпочла уйти из Курганья вместе со своей армией.

Вернулась компания людей, настойчивых, как крысы, и таких же пронырливых. Стояло лето, знойное и удушливое. Жара нагоняла на Сына Древа непреодолимую дремоту. Чем старше он становился, тем меньше разговаривал и дольше пребывал погруженным в себя. Боль, причиняемая Клином, не угасала. Он испытывал вину за допущенный промах, за то, что позволил Чудовищу спасти Хромого. Теперь, обезумев, тот сеял где-то смерть и разрушение – а значит, в будущем мог стать источником опасности для Сына Древа и самого Праотца-Дерева, растущего где-то на Равнине Страха.

Встревоженная Рябина пыталась разбудить Сына. Тщетно. Люди охапками притаскивали валежник и швыряли его к белому стволу. Иногда, пробуждаясь, Сын отпугивал их молниями. Люди убегали и приходили снова. Куча сухостоя росла, достигнув уже половины высоты Сына Древа.

В яркий и ослепительно-солнечный день люди выскочили из ямы, выкопанной Чудовищем, таща горящие охапки сучьев. Рябина подставила корень под ноги одному из них, но тщетно. Она закричала, пытаясь предостеречь его, зашелестела, роняя созревающие ягоды.

Пламя охватило Сына Древа – от корней до кроны.

Его беззвучный вопль пронесся над Курганьем. Он полыхал, окутанный в черное и алое. Люди спрятались. Обращенная к белому дереву листва Той, что дает плоды, начала потрескивать и обугливаться, ее крики боли слились с отчаянием Сына Древа.

Он полыхал до самой ночи. Утром Рябина увидела его – обугленного, лишенного коры и листвы, с беспомощно торчащими черными сучьями, возвышающегося над кучей тлеющих углей. Он казался мертвым, но был еще жив – она это чувствовала. Он был как животное при последнем издыхании, но сознающим себя и то, что произошло.

Люди расчистили дорожку к его стволу и начали палками расшатывать вбитый Клин. Один из двуногих вдруг истошно завопил, заметался, тряся рукой. Остальные заорали на него, и в этот момент Клин вдруг вылетел наружу. Люди схватили его, швырнули в бочку с водой и, спотыкаясь, побежали прочь. Сын Древа ударил по ним молнией, ослепительной, но нацеленной совершенно в другую сторону.

Люди убегали через холмы, унося похищенный Клин – воплощенное зло, заточенное в кусок серебра. Не железа, теперь она это знала. Серебра, мягкого сияющего металла, извлеченного из недр земли и восприимчивого к чарам. Кора на стволе Сына Древа тоже была цвета серебра.

– Все пропало, – беззвучно выдохнул он. – Они забрали Клин.

– Они убегают, – сказала Та, что дает горькие плоды. – Мы не можем остановить их. Те, что живут в Курганье – они слишком медленные. Слишком долго думают. Они ничего не поймут.

– Они забрали Клин, – со стоном повторил Сын Древа. – Я не справился. Не выполнил Долг.

– А твой отец может справиться с Клином? – спросила Рябина.

– Он далеко. Он слышит только свою Равнину. Мы слишком далеко от него.

– Так крикни, – предложила она. – Громко, чтобы он узнал о твоей беде.

В почерневшей кроне замерцали голубые и лиловые искры. Слабые, бессильные. Огонь почти убил сына Древа. Может, со временем он придет в себя, обретет прежнюю мощь, но действовать-то нужно сейчас!

Та, что приносит горькие плоды, сосредоточилась. Ощутила свои корни и поврежденные листья. Своих медлительных соседей, недоуменно прислушивающихся к жару гаснущих углей и стонам умирающего Сына Древа. Она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в них, сплелась мельчайшими корешками, притягивая, делая единой частью с собой. Расширяя круг, вплетая в него всех, до кого могла дотянуться, вынуждая соки бродить в стволе, а один из особо длинных корней тянуться к корням Сына Древа. Дальше, дальше, настойчиво расталкивая камешки и пронзая твердую землю Курганья, пока они не соприкоснулись.

Белое древо испустило свирепый, ослепительный разряд, направленный высоко в небеса. На Рябину тихим моросящим дождем осыпалась чужая боль, отчаяние и неведомая ей прежде скорбь утраты. Сквозь мерцающие капли она увидела Сына Древа, гордо вздымающего крону шелестящей листвы – ослепительно белый ствол, широко раскинутые ветви, укрывающие и берегущие Курганье от зла. Он мог бы стать их предводителем. Мог бы придать смысл их растительному существованию. Но Сын Древа умер. И она тоже умрет вместе с ним. Станет гниющим стволом, который рано или поздно упадет и истлеет.

Такова судьба дерева. Ведь деревья не обладают разумом, а значит, не могут сожалеть, тосковать и верить. Они просто деревья, растущие на заброшенных могильных курганах.


End file.
